Curse of the Eros Potion
by Eternal Fire
Summary: Edited Version. Hermione is infected with a potion that kicks her 'desires' into overdrive, and the only cure is if she...sleeps with Malfoy. I don't think so! This will be H/Hr not DM/HG!
1. Infected

# Disclaimer:I do not own any of these characters.They are the exclusive property ofJ. K. Rowling.Hope everyone likes it.

# Curse of the Eros Potion

It was an impossibly; it couldn't be true!Hermione Granger was actually running late for a class!She raced down the hall, heading for Professor McGonagall's classroom.Her arms were full with her books, and she was trying to stuff them into her bag as she ran.

CRASH!

Hermione collided with someone, and she fell back onto the ground.

"Oh gosh, I'm really sorry," she apologized, not seeing who it was right away.

"I don't want your apologies, Mudblood!" Draco Malfoy scowled.

"Don't call me that!" Hermione spat at him as she stood back up.

"My…my…aren't we a little bitch today."

'Bloody hell, where's my wand?' she grumbled silently.When she found it, she was going to hex him into next week.

"Take that back, Malfoy, right now!"

Hermione felt her heart leap as she felt a familiar presence come up behind her.

"Well, if it isn't our noble hero?What are you doing here, Potter?"

Harry glared back at his nemesis with no fear in his eyes.

"I said take it back, Malfoy, no one calls Hermione a bitch!"

"How sweet?Protecting your girlfriend are you?"

"She's my best friend, you jerk, and if you don't take it back, you'll live to regret it," he growled angrily.

"You can't touch me, Potter, and you know it." Harry merely smirked.

"I wasn't talking about me…" and he turned to smile at his best friend, "…Hermione will curse you until your hair falls out."

"Don't make me laugh," Malfoy sneered.

What he didn't know was that by now Hermione had found her wand.She snapped it up and put it right between his eyes.

"Give me a reason," she hissed just waiting for his answer.

"Fine, you're not a bitch – just a little too confident!" and he backed away laughing.Malfoy turned and disappeared down the corridor.

Hermione lowered her wand and tucked it into her robes.

"He never learns," Harry groaned.

"I doubt he ever will," she replied.

Hermione finished packing her bag and slung it back over her shoulder.

"Thanks Harry, that was sweet of you," she smiled.He gave her a lopsided grin.

"Hey, what are best friends for?Besides, you know how much I love putting that piece of scum in his place."

She giggled slightly and brushed her hair out of her face.

"You missed one," Harry sighed and pushed the few loose ends back over her ear.

He recalled that Hermione had hated how bushy her hair was back during first year.Now, it was their seventh year, and she had a beautiful waterfall of brown curls.His fingers trailed down the side of her face, and her cheeks tinted slightly.

"There…all better now."

"Thanks, I'm glad you were here."

"I'll always be here for you, Mione."

She smiled brightly at hearing him call her that.It was his own private pet name for her, and she'd grown to love it.

"Oh gosh, I'm so late; I gotta go!" Hermione squeezed his hand and dashed off down the hall, leaving Harry grinning slightly at her rapid departure.

"Damn that Potter, he always sticks his nose into my business," Malfoy growled as he stormed into the Slytherin Common Room.

"And that annoying Mudblood dares to think she can best me – how impudent!"

"What are you gonna do?" Crab asked as he plopped down on the couch.

"Yeah, what are you gonna do?" Goyle repeated.

"I have a plan.Something that's going to destroy that little Mudblood and bring that arrogant Potter to his knees."

"What's that?" his lackeys asked at the same time.

"Never mind that now, but let's just say that the next few days are going to be very interesting," Malfoy laughed menacingly.

Later that week, Hermione was in the library studying just like she did every evening.Large books and manuscripts were spread out across the table in front of her, and she turned the page to continue reading.

'Where are those two?They should be here by now.'

Harry and Ron were supposed to meet her here to work on a Potions assignment.Snape was being merciless on them this year, and they already had a heavy workload.Hermione reached out and found what she was looking for – her cup of hot chocolate.She always brought a cup with her when she studied; it helped to relax her.Putting it back, she stood up and went to find the book 'Mixtures of All Kinds'.

While she was gone, a person snuck up to her table.Since Hermione studied in a remote corner of the library, no one saw who it was.

'All right, Mudblood, let's see how you like this,' and he poured a bright, red liquid into her hot chocolate.It dissolved instantly, and a moment later, the assailant was gone.

Hermione returned a moment later with her book and sat back down.

"Hey Hermione, sorry I'm late," Harry called as he sat down across from her.

"Where's Ron?I thought he was coming too."

"Oh…um…well…he had a pressing engagement that required his full attention."

"That's sounds rehearsed, Potter," she said with a raised eyebrow. "Spill it!"

"Okay…he…he had a date with Lavender."

"My goodness, that is most pressing," Hermione drawled.She started laughing, and Harry couldn't help but join her.

"Hey, at least I showed up."

"You mean, you don't have date; it is Friday night."

"No, no one asked me," he answered.

"Come on, Harry, I know for a fact that at least a dozen girls ask you out every week.What's the problem?"

"The problem is that they ask out 'Harry Potter' not me."

"What about Cho…and Ginny?" Hermione found herself intrigued in this conversation; it was interesting to see what kind of girl turned his head.

"I honestly thought that Cho liked me, but I find out later that she was just trying to win a bet with her friends.Who would be the first to bag the great Harry Potter?"

Hermione suddenly paled.

"You mean…"

"Yeah, who slept with me first?"

"That's horrible, Harry, you want me to turn her hair pink for you?"

"No thanks, Mione, but I appreciate the offer."

"What about Ginny?You guys went out for almost all of sixth year!"

"Ginny was really sweet, but I think what happened was that she grew out of her attraction to me.I guess you could say she had got over her crush on me.After that, I just couldn't bring myself to commit to anyone again; there was just something missing."

"I'm sorry, Harry, I wish things were different."

Hermione smiled sadly at her best friend.He'd become a very handsome man over the years.He was tall, with broad shoulders, a toned physique from quidditch practice, and of course, those magical, green eyes.No girl could resist his charms, but he was very selective about who he was close with.

"That's okay, but what about you?" he countered and propped his chin up on his hand.

"Excuse me?" Hermione gasped.

"Why aren't you out tonight, Mione?"

"Oh, come off it, Harry, who'd want a bookworm like me?"

"You're not a bookworm.You're beautiful, smart, funny, and devilishly charming.How could someone not want you?"

Harry knew what he was saying.Hermione had grown into a lovely, young woman.She'd grown several inches and now came up to just under his nose.Her eyes were a beautiful, chocolate-brown, her lips were soft and red, and her hands were skilled yet delicate.To top it all off, her body had filled in all the right proportions.Harry knew that she wore loose clothing by default, but he could tell the hidden assets that she possessed.Someday, someone would find out what a treasure she was.

'Why can't that someone be you?' a part of his mind screamed.

Harry immediately silenced his thoughts; he shouldn't think that way about his best friend.But lately, he just couldn't help himself.Even when he was dating Cho and Ginny, he would compare how they did something to the way Hermione did it.

"Harry…you in there…" Hermione said and waved her hand in front of his face.

"Huh…oh…sorry…I zoned out there for a minute."

"That's okay, I've got time to spare."

"Hermione…" Harry's voice lowered slightly, "…I mean it, you're gonna make someone a very lucky guy."

"Thanks," she said softly and blushed.

His eyes were soft and warm, and Hermione felt her body heat rise.She took a long sip of her hot chocolate and went back to her reading.

During the rest of the evening, she kept sneaking looks at Harry over the top of her books.She couldn't seem to get him out of her head.Hermione finished her hot chocolate, and her body suddenly felt very strange.She closed her eyes to clear her head, but it didn't help.She felt very hot, and her stomach felt very queasy.

"Hermione, you okay?" Harry asked, seeing her rub her temples. "You look a little flushed."

"I'm fine…I think." She felt her chest tighten, and a shutter passed through her body.

Harry came around the table and sat down next to her.

"Mione?" he asked softly and put his arm around her shoulders.

Hermione turned towards him, and he nearly gulped at the look in her eyes.They were ablaze with a wild fire – full of desire and what he could only decipher as lust.She looked ready to eat him alive!Her fingers danced up his chest and locked behind his neck.She batted her eyes at him and licked her lips.

"Harry…" she purred seductively, and he nearly fainted. "C'mere lover!"

Hermione kissed him full on the lips, and Harry's blood pressure went through the roof.Her mouth felt soft and pliant beneath his, but she pressed harder against his.Her tongue poked eagerly at his lips, but he was too shocked to do anything.

"Hermione…what…what's going on?What are you doing?"

Harry was having a hard time thinking because her hands were now running up and down his body.He almost died when she boldly slid her hand down below his waist and petted him gently.

"What have we here?" she cooed and squeezed lightly.

"Uh…Hermione…stop…this…this isn't right!" he tried to object.

"Don't be silly, no one can see us back here." Her voice still held that sexy undertone, and he felt powerless under her spell.

"I want you, Harry." The moment she undid his pants, his mind finally started working again, and he immediately grabbed her wrists.

"Hermione!" he nearly shouted, "What in bloody hell is going on here?"

She grabbed her head for a moment and closed her eyes.When she looked at him again, her eyes had returned to their normal hue.

"Harry…what…what happened?I…I don't…" Her eyes bugged out as she saw him buckle his pants, and she gasped.

"Oh no…tell me I didn't…I did…didn't I…what…I don't…" Hermione couldn't think straight; she just touched her best friend in a way that you never touch your best friend.

"Hermione…what's going on?"

"I don't know.One minute I was looking at you, and the next minute…I'm so sorry, Harry." Hermione quickly gathered her things.

"Wait a minute!" he objected and got in her way. "Don't runaway."

"Harry, please move; I need to get out of here."

"Not until we find out what's wrong with you."

"Please…I can't…I feel so hot…I can't stop it…I need to leave!" Hermione pushed him aside and ran out of the library.


	2. Backlash

"Hermione…" Harry sighed sadly.No, he couldn't let it end like this; he would find out what was wrong with her.

"Well…well…well…having a little girl trouble, Potter?"

Harry turned to see Malfoy leaning against a bookcase snickering, but his smile was different.It looked like a smile of accomplishment; then, it clicked.

"You!" Harry growled, "What did you do to Hermione?"

"Now, why would I do something to the Mudblood?"

"Because you hate her, and you hate me!"

"Come off it, Potter, what's your point?"

"You know that I care about Hermione, and if you do something to her, you know that I suffer twice as much."

"Quite true, but I must admit that it worked a lot faster than I thought."

Harry flew out of his seat and grabbed Malfoy by his robes.

"What did you do?" Draco brushed his hands away.

"Oh, nothing much, I just spiked her hot chocolate with an Eros potion."

"An Eros potion?" Malfoy sneered even more.

"Yes, it is quite ingenious.You see, it takes a person's sex drive and multiplies it by a factor of ten!"

"You bastard!" Harry grabbed him by his collar, "Tell me the antidote right now!"

"There isn't one, Potter, and by the time the potion wears off…" he began to laugh hysterically.

"…your best friend will be the premier tramp of the entire school!Of course, there is one thing that could cure her."

"Which is?" Harry demanded.

"The potion can be nullified if the Mudblood sleeps with the person who gave it to her – namely me."

"You piece of filth!You're not touching her – you hear me!" Harry roared.

"Oh please, I wouldn't bother with the ugly bookworm anyway, but I'm sure there are plenty of guys who wouldn't mind getting a piece of her ass.I hear she's still a virgin!" Malfoy snickered.

That was the last straw.Harry drew back and with every ounce of strength he had, plowed his fist right into Malfoy's face.Draco's head bounced off the bookcase, and Harry met him with another punch right between the eyes.The blonde haired, young man collapsed to the ground unconscious, and Harry bolted out of the library.

He had to find Hermione before the potion kicked in again, or she would hit on the first guy she saw.

Harry raced up to Gryffindor Tower.He hoped that Hermione's mind was still intact enough to where she would keep up with her normal routine, which meant she was heading back to the Common Room after studying.He was out of breath by the time he reached the Fat Lady's portrait.

"Excuse me, but has Hermione come through here yet?"

"Yes, she arrived a little while ago."

"Thanks a lot, would you open up please?"

"Password please?"

"Oh sorry, golden snitch!"

"Thank you, Mr. Potter."

The portrait swung open, and Harry raced inside.

'Please, let me find her in time.'

He could hear several people whistling as he ran into the Common Room, and he gasped at seeing why.Hermione was sashaying around the room, going from one guy to the next.She would sit down on his lap then stroke his chest with her fingers.The guys were enjoying it immensely as they'd never seen this side of her before, but the girls looked ready to burn her at the stake.

"Hermione!" he shouted.

Everyone turned to see Harry Potter staring directly at the source of their entertainment.

"Hey Harry, seems Hermione has a wild side to her," Seamus laughed as she wiggled in his lap.He pinched her rear end, and Harry went off.

"Get your hands off her!" he roared.

"What for?She wants this, don't you?"

"You know it, lover," Hermione cooed back at him.

"That's it!Accio Hermione!"

She was suddenly lurched off Seamus' lap and right into Harry's arms.

"Hey Harry, what in bloody hell doing you think you're doing?" Seamus said angrily.

"Back off, right now!" Harry growled and raised his wand.It began to glow, and a fireball appeared at the end of it.

"Okay…okay…no need to get violent," Seamus replied nervously.

"Oh Harry, you're so assertive," Hermione giggled and nuzzled his chest, "You wanted me all to yourself, huh?"

"I'm sorry about this, Hermione."

"What do you-"

"Immobulus!"

Her body froze then dropped against him.He cradled her in his arms and looked around the room.

"Listen to me, all of you, Hermione's been given a potion that makes her act very strangely.If anyone ever mentions what happened here tonight, they will answer to me, understood?" he said with a will of iron.

"Sure."

"Okay."

"Whatever you say."

"I kinda like her this way," Seamus laughed sarcastically.He suddenly found himself pressed against the far wall.

"What did you say?" Harry said angrily.

"All right, I won't say anything!"

"Good," and he was released.

Harry put away his wand and scooped Hermione up into his arms.He sighed in relief when he saw Ginny sit in the back corner.

"Ginny, would you come with me please?" Her eyebrows quirked up with curiosity.

"Sure Harry."

Harry carried Hermione upstairs to the girls' dormitory.Ginny was right behind him, and she began to understand why Harry had asked for her.For one, she was one of Hermione's roommates, and two, he trusted her.

After a few minutes, they reached the right door, and Ginny pushed it open for him.Harry brought his charge inside and laid her down on her bed.

"So, what happened to her?" Ginny inquired.

"Hermione was given an Eros Potion."

"What's that?"

"It essentially kicks your hormones into overdrive, if you know what I mean?" Harry answered.

"So that's why she was acting like that!"

"Exactly, she even tried to seduce me in the library."

"Did you go for it?" she laughed.

"Ginny, of course, I didn't.I wouldn't do that to Hermione; she's my best friend."

"Sure, she is, but you still have to hots for her."

"I do not!" Harry objected.

"Come off it, Harry, you've been in love with her for years – even when we were dating."

"Ginny…" he said softly.

"I could tell, Harry, you were always holding a part of yourself back.The only person you ever shared everything with was Hermione.That's when I knew that you were in love with her.You care about me, but your heart belongs to her."

"When did you become such a romantic?" Harry chuckled.

"Enough of that.Do you know how it happened?"

"Yes, Malfoy put it in her hot chocolate."

"Malfoy!I don't believe it!This is low – even for him."

"He knows how to hurt me, Ginny, and he picked the perfect target."

"Don't worry, Harry, we'll find an antidote."

"There isn't one, according to Malfoy."

"He may be lying.Why don't we go talk to Madam Pomfrey?I'm sure that she can come up with something to help Hermione."

"Good idea, let's go see her."

Harry tucked Hermione into her bed and kissed her forehead.

"Don't worry, Mione, you'll be fine."

Standing up, Harry took out his wand again; he had a few things to do.First, he shut and locked all the windows just in case Hermione went to extreme measures to get out, but he hoped his spell would last for a while.

"Petrificas Totales!"

Hermione's body seized and froze in its current position; that would keep her in stasis for the time being.Harry followed Ginny out into the hallway and shut the door.He then pointed his wand at the lock.

"Seal and do not open for anyone but Harry Potter!" he commanded.The lock glowed brightly for a moment then receded to a faint blue hue.

"Smart idea," Ginny stated.

"Part of me doesn't trust the letches downstairs," he groaned.

"Another good idea.We better go before Hermione wakes up."

"Yeah, let's go," and the pair headed off to the medical wing.

Harry raced through the corridors of Hogwarts.He nearly barged into the hospital wing, and Madam Pomfrey glared at him.

"Mr. Potter, this place is meant for people to heal in – not horse around!"

"I'm sorry, but I need your help," he said breathlessly.

"You look perfectly healthy to me!"

"He's telling the truth, ma'am," Ginny confirmed as she appeared in the doorway.It had taken her longer to get here because Harry's legs were longer than hers.

"Very well, what seems to be the problem with you, Mr. Potter?"

"Madam Pomfrey, it's Hermione, she's been given an Eros Potion."

The older woman's eyes widened in shock, and a worried expression crossed her features.

"Did you just say an Eros Potion?"

"Yes ma'am."

"How long ago?"

"Maybe a few hours," Harry answered.

"Both of you, come with me immediately!"

Madam Pomfrey grabbed her cloak and headed out the door with the pair right behind her.

It took Harry a few minutes, but he suddenly realized where they were heading – Dumbledore's office.

"Excuse me, ma'am, where are we going?" Ginny inquired.

"To see the headmaster, he must be informed at once!"

"Is there a way to help Hermione?" Harry nearly pleaded.The elder woman turned her head, and her face was sick with worry.

"Patience, Mr. Potter, let us see Professor Dumbledore first."

"I've never been to his office before, Harry," Ginny said almost happily.

A few more minutes and they were in front of the gargoyle statue.

"Chocolate frog!" Madam Pomfrey stated.

The gargoyle moved aside, and the trio headed up the hidden stairwell.

Albus Dumbledore looked up from the parchment he was writing as he heard footsteps heading up into his office.First was Madam Pomfrey, then Harry Potter, and last Ginny Weasley.

"Professor Dumbledore, sir, we have a most urgent matter."

"Yes, what has happened?" he asked and pushed his glasses up onto his nose.

"One of our students has been given an Eros Potion."

"Oh my goodness," he said worriedly, despite his unshaken demeanor. "Who was the victim?"

"It was Hermione!" Harry jumped in, "We were studying in the library, and someone put it in her hot chocolate."

"This is most serious.Where is Miss Granger now?We must find her at once.An Eros Potion is a most dangerous mixture.It…"

"…Increases a person's sexual drive by a factor of ten," Harry cut in again. "I know that, sir, Hermione's already tried to seduce me and half the guys in Gryffindor!"

"Oh dear, somehow we must restrain her."

"Well professor, Ginny and I already did.We locked her in her room, and I put a binding spell on her so she should stay put for time being."

"Smart thinking, Harry, that will buy us some time."

"Can you help her?" Ginny asked, looking at Professor Dumbledore.The older man's face fell slightly.

"Madam Pomfrey, perhaps you should answer that."

"Unfortunately, there is no known antidote for an Eros Potion.It is considered one of the most diabolical mixtures ever conceived.In previous cases, it was even thought of as a form of rape!"

"Of course," Harry gasped, "because the only way it will dissipate is if the victim sleeps with whoever gave it to him or her."

"How is it that you know all this, Mr. Potter?Most people have never heard of the Eros Potion, and it is never taught!" Madam Pomfrey asked suspiciously.

"The person who infected Hermione told me so."

"And who was that?" Dumbledore inquired.

"Draco Malfoy.He put it in her cup before I even showed up.When Hermione finished her hot chocolate, she became a completely different person; she nearly dragged me down on the floor.The effects wore off after a few minutes, and when she'd realized what happened, she bolted out of the library.After that, Malfoy showed up behind me, laughing about everything he'd done." Harry's knuckles were turning white as he spoke, and he was growling by the time he finished.

"If that is true, Harry, he will be punished most severely," Dumbledore said firmly.

"Right now though, we must help Miss Granger."

"As you say, Mr. Potter, the effects of the Eros Potion are not completely permanent, but every time it overcomes its host, the effects last longer and longer.If the 'sensations' are not quenched, the person will be driven mad and eventually become totally insane."

Ginny grimaced at Madam Pomfrey's explanation.

"So what are we supposed to do?Keep Hermione in a binding spell forever?" she gasped.

"There may be a chance, Miss Weasley, but it will require something."

"What is it, professor?" Harry asked emphatically.

"If you recall, Harry, when Voldemort tried to kill you, your mother's love protected you from his dark magic.Love is an ancient and powerful protection against evil.Its purity can counteract even the most nefarious of potions."

Harry began to see where Dumbledore was leading with this, and he gulped slightly.

"I see your point, Professor Dumbledore, but that would be asking a lot of both parties involved," Madam Pomfrey said worriedly.

"What exactly are you asking, Professor Dumbledore?" Ginny asked curiously.

"If Hermione were to sleep with someone who loves her, not as a friend but as a lover, the potion should become nullified.The variable in the equation is that she must love that person as well, and Miss Granger will not be very forthcoming with that I'm afraid."

"Bloody hell, that is a problem, but fortunately, we have the answer right here!" she said brightly and pointed at Harry.

"Ginny, what are you doing?"

"Come on, Harry, you know that you're in love with her – just tell her!"

"Ginny, even if I did love her, I can't just walk up to her and say 'Hermione, we have to have sex, or you'll become clinically insane!'That's utterly ridiculous!" he answered, not even realizing that he hadn't denied his feelings for Hermione.

"You're the best chance she has!" Ginny retorted.

"Calm down, you two," Madam Pomfrey ordered.

"Harry…you're the closest person in the world to Hermione.She trusts you implicitly; tell me she doesn't feel the same way about you."

"She doesn't, Ginny.Hermione's my best friend; that's all!She's never even showed an interest in me."

"All right, that's enough," Dumbledore interrupted, "I want the two of you to return to Gryffindor Tower and keep watch over Hermione.In the meantime, I will contact the Ministry of Magic's Alchemist division and see if they have anything we could use."

"Thank you, professor, I really appreciate it," Harry said thankfully.

"You two may go."


	3. Love finds a cure

Ginny walked beside Harry, glaring at him menacingly.

"Coward!" she muttered.

"What's that?"

"You're a coward, Harry, you refuse to fess up to your own feelings."

"Ginny, this isn't about me; the love has to run both ways remember?"

"Oh please, don't even start, Hermione's followed you to hell and back, and she'd do it again.What girl in her right mind would do all that and not love you?Hermione's a very private person; she's not the type to just scream out her deepest desires.First off, have you even asked her if she felt something towards you?"

Harry lowered his head slightly.

"No, after she and Ron dated by in fifth year, I felt that it wasn't my place to ask her that.She could have anyone she wants; a guy would be an idiot to not want her!"

"Then look in the mirror idiot!" Ginny laughed.Harry realized that he'd been caught in his own trap.

"All right, I see your point, but seriously, if we were together, and she didn't love me, how would Hermione feel about it?I don't want to use her like that!"

"I don't think she would hate you for it.In fact, I think she'd be happy that it was her best friend she was with and not some one night stand."

Harry let her words churn in his brain for a while until he made a decision.

"Ginny, can you and the girls give me the room for tonight?" he nearly whispered.

"Sure thing, take as long as you need," she replied and patted his arm.

Harry swallowed the lump in his throat and continued towards the tower.

Upon entering the common room, Harry felt all eyes shift towards him.His stomach was full of butterflies, but he remained calm.He headed for the stairwell when an errant thought crossed his mind.

"Ginny, I need another favor.When Ron gets back with Lavender, could you…"

"Not to worry, I'll run damage control," she chuckled.

"Thanks, you're a lifesaver."

"Your welcome, now go on!" she ordered.

Harry's palms were sweating, and his legs felt like rubber as he climbed the stairs towards the girls' dormitory.He approached the correct door and sighed gratefully at seeing his lock was still in place.Taking out his wand, he removed the spell and pushed it open.Once inside, Harry resealed the door and put away his wand.

"Here goes nothing."

He quietly walked toward the bed and found her just as he'd left her.Hermione was lying on her back as stiff as a board.

"Release!" Harry muttered.

Her body relaxed, and Hermione slowly opened her eyes.She found that she was on her bed, but how did she get here?Her vision focused, and she saw Harry sitting next to her.The memories of the night flooded into her conscious thought, and her eyes widened in horror.

"Oh my gosh, Harry, what have I done?"

"Shh," he quieted her.

Harry reached out and took her in his arms.Hermione tried to push him away, but he held fast.

"Harry, please don't, I can't control what's happening to me?"

He looked down at her with tender eyes and brushed the hair out of her face.

"Mione…" he sighed and finally let himself look at her as someone he loved.

Hermione had never heard him speak like that; his eyes looked so warm…so inviting.

"Harry…I…I mean…" not knowing what to say to the depth of emotion his eyes were showing her.

He cupped her face in his hands and tilted her chin up.

"It's always been you, Mione…just you."

Tears were filling her eyes, and her heart pounded against her chest.She prayed that the fire would hold off for a few more seconds.

"Harry…I…I…what do you mean?"

"I love you, Mione," he cut her off.

Suddenly, his mouth was on hers, but this time, it was of his own volition, and it was so wonderful.He drank her in, and she went limp in his arms.Pulling back after a few sweet moments, Harry saw the desire in her eyes, but it wasn't from the potion but Hermione herself.She had actually wanted him to kiss her.

Harry saw the flames begin to dance behind her eyes, and he knew that he was running out of time.

"Mione, let me love you.Let me love you as you were meant to be loved – like the precious treasure that you are."

Her mind was slipping away fast, but she heard his heartfelt words.

"Yes…Harry…please…" and the fires consumed her.

The lovers hovered up in the heavens, just basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking and the long-repressed emotions that had exploded to the surface.

Hermione drifted down from low orbit to find herself wrapped his Harry's arms.She lifted her head and saw his eyelids slowly opening.

"Harry…"

"Mione…"

They just gazed at each other, letting their hearts communicate without any need for words to be spoken.Their bodies were still joined, and neither wanted to ever break the intimate contact.

Harry trailed his hands through her soft, brown curls, and Hermione listened to the quiet, thumping of his heartbeat.

"Harry…thank you for this night." He gently withdrew from her body and kissed the top of her head.

"Don't worry, Hermione, there will be many more like this, I promise." She looked up at him with a bright smile.

"You mean it?"

"With all my heart."

"Then would you tell me something?"

"Name it."

"What happened to me?" she asked with a serious look in her eyes.

"You sure you want to know?"

"Harry, I went from trying to seduce you, to flirting with every seventh-year Gryffindor, to making incredible love with you all in one night.Now, what happened?"

"All right, I'll tell you.Someone put an Eros Potion in your hot chocolate back in the library; it happened before I got there."

"An Eros Potion…I think I've heard of it, but I can't recall it off hand."

"That's because it's not taught anywhere.It's a very evil potion.Whoever drinks it… well…their sex drive increases by a factor of ten!"

"Are you serious?So that's why I…I…I just grabbed you like that."

"I guess so," he chuckled, "Maybe you just thought I was cute?"

"You're more than cute," she giggled and kissed his lips.

"I wonder who put it in my cup."

"I already know," he answered.

"You do?"

"Yes, it was Malfoy."

"Are you serious?" she gasped.

"Yes.The sick bastard had the gall to gloat right in front of me.He showed up right after you ran out of the library.He admitted to spiking your hot chocolate and said…"

Harry's jaw clenched, and he was trying very hard not to get angry.

"What?" Hermione prodded.He looked down at her with sad eyes.

"…that by the time the potion wore off, you'd be the premier tramp of the entire school!"

"The slimy piece of…" Hermione was the one growling now, but Harry quieted her down.

"Don't worry, Mione, I shut him up good!"

"Do tell!" she cooed at seeing the evil smirk on his lips.

"Basically, I used his head for a sandwich between a bookcase and my fist.Knocked the scum flat on his ass!"

"So, did he tell you the antidote for the Eros Potion because I don't feel any of the effects anymore," Hermione stated.Harry's face was filled with relief.

"No, to be honest, there is no antidote to an Eros Potion; however, there is a way to undo it.The person who was infected must sleep with the person who gave it to them."

"You mean Malfoy and I would've had to…" Hermione nearly turned green.

"Yes, that's why the Eros Potion is never taught.It is actually considered a form of rape in the magical world."

"But, I feel fine now.What happened?"

"Well, after I dealt with Malfoy, I raced back to the Common Room to look for you.As you know, I found you flaunting this sweet body of yours in every guys' face.I put an immobilizing charm on you, and then Ginny and I brought you up here.After that, we went to see Madam Pomfrey.When we told her what happened, she immediately took us to see Professor Dumbledore."

"Goodness, if she was worried, then that potion must be really serious."

"When we told Dumbledore about what happened, he reiterated that there wasn't a known antidote for an Eros Potion."

"So, what did you do?"

"Dumbledore reminded me that my mother's love protected me from Voldemort's dark magic.He also said that love is an ancient and powerful counteragent against evil spells and potions.Therefore, he concluded that if you were to sleep with someone who loves you then the potion would become nullified!"

"And that was you," she sighed and stroked his cheek.Harry blushed sheepishly.

"Yes, but I didn't want to do it originally.I didn't want to use you like that; I was afraid that you'd hate me.Plus, in order for it to work, you would have to love the person you were with as well.I didn't know how you felt about me."

"So who convinced you?" she prodded.

"Believe it or not, it was Ginny.She told me to stop fighting my feelings for you and tell you how I really felt.I kept saying we were just friends, but she reminded me that we're closer with each other than anyone else."

"I see your point, Harry, we know each other so well."

"Yes, and we would give up anything to protect each other.The clincher was when I said that you were wonderful and could have anyone you wanted.Someone would have to be an idiot to not want you.Then she came back and said, 'Then look in the mirror idiot!'"

Hermione giggled happily and nuzzled her face into his neck.

"And so you finally came to your senses."

"I didn't know how you felt about me, but I couldn't stand to see you like that.I had no choice.If the effects of the Eros Potion are not met, the effected person will be driven insane by the sensations."

"Harry…" she hugged him tightly, "…thank you, my love, you saved me from a fate worse than death."

"Mione, I will never let anything happen to you…" he cupped her chin in his hand and lifted it up.

"…you're a part of me; you're my heart and soul."

"I love you, Harry."

"I love you too, Hermione."

"What about Malfoy?" He pulled her closer and tucked the blankets around them.

"Don't worry, he'll be punished for his crimes; I'll see to that.Let's just get some rest now okay?"

"Um…Harry?" she asked sweetly.

"What is it?"

"Didn't you say that the effects of the Eros Potion should be neutralized by now?"

"They should be.What's wrong?" he said worriedly.

Hermione slithered her arms up around his neck and pressed her body up against him.

"I'm getting hot again, love, I think I need you again," she purred seductively.

Harry grinned wryly, and he cupped her breasts in his hands.It wasn't the potion doing it; it was just Hermione's own hunger for him.

"Well then, we must make sure that we get rid of all of it, right?" he snickered.

"Most definitely, make sure and be very thorough," she sighed as his hands stroked her curves.

"I plan to be, Mione, trust me," and he pulled the covers off them.

Hermione couldn't stop giggling, but it soon changed to moans and screams of ecstasy as Harry took into the heavens another four times before the night was over.

Author's Notes:The idea for this story was buzzing around in my head for over a month, and I finally decided to write it.Let me know if you liked it.Again, this is the edited version.

You can find the uncut version at:

[www.adultfanfiction.net][1]

   [1]: http://www.adultfanfiction.net/



End file.
